


Sex Shop Talk

by MythologyGirl



Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Adeline takes Dick to a sex shop for his birthday, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sex gossip, mentioned past Slade Wilson/Adeline Wilson, mentioned slade wilson/dick grayson, mentions of Slade having a small penis before the experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: Dick and Adeline walk into a sex shop. Things get awkward.
Relationships: Adeline Wilson & Dick Grayson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Sex Shop Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mid_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/gifts).



The chime of the bell as they walked through the door felt more ominous than it had any right to. Dick didn’t really get the time to ponder on it though as a small plastic basket was shoved into his hands without so much as a word from his companion. It all felt so surreal, like he entered a dream. He discreetly pinched his arm, a sharp dull pain.

Nope, this was real.

"Why did you bring me here exactly," Dick asked as he glanced around the shop. He rubbed his arm, basket hanging off his elbow. Walking into a sex shop with his lover's ex-wife was not how Dick was expecting to spend his day. 

Adeline didn't pause to check if he was following her as she began to walk briskly down one of the many aisles. Her response was clipped - matter of fact. "It's your birthday tomorrow."

He wasn't going to even bother to ask how she knew that. Their relationship was still a little rocky, though it had improved greatly since the first time she caught Slade and him together. To be fair, he hadn't known that it was her kitchen they had been christening. 

"Wouldn't the normal thing to do be to take me out to lunch?" Dick gestured to the space around them with a raised brow, "Not a sex shop."

"Nothing about our relationship is normal," Adeline said as she picked up a small riding whip. She gave it a quick swing to test the sturdiness, the snap deafening in the near empty shop. With a nod of approval she placed it in her own basket. "Besides I'm sure you wanted something special to try on your big day. Slade's not known for being very creative in bed."

Dick felt heat crawl up his face, mortified. "He's not that bad," he defended weakly, following her as she moved swiftly down the next aisle. "He's just not a fan of foreplay is all."

"He's vanilla is what he is," Adeline snorted as she examined a wall of colorful plugs. She picked up one of the larger ones, she frowne, placing it back down. She picked up another, slightly wider than the last, an orange tabby cat tail hanging from the base, and tossed it into Dick's basket with a resounding thunk. 

"I know I take Slade, and we both know he's got quite the package, but don't you think this is a bit too much?" Dick watched, almost hypnotized, as the tail swayed over the rim of the red plastic. 

Adeline nearly radiated with exasperation as she leveled him with an unimpressed stare. "Never said it was for you."

"I - what," Dick managed to stutter out. "Who else would it be," he trailed off, eyes widening in shock as it dawned on him. "No. No way."

When her expression didn't even falter Dick nearly dropped his basket. His fingers felt numb, a strange sort of warmth shooting through his gut, as all the blood in his body decided to start heading south. "Really?"

Adeline huffed. "Please Grayson, you can't tell me you didn't realize underneath that prickly exterior that my thankfully ex-husband puts on, that there was a size queen."

“I never really thought about it,” Dick said. He rubbed the back of his head suddenly feeling a bit like a butterfly pinned under a microscope. “We always do it with -”

“You on the bottom,” Adeline finished for him. At Dick’s nod of confirmation, she sighed. “Don’t let him pigeonhole you if you want to try something new, Grayson. I can guarantee you he’ll probably like it.” She looked him up and down, assessing. “Heck, I bet you could probably even get him to call _you_ daddy if you tried hard enough.”

The embarrassed flush came back full force. It was almost enough to make Dick feel faint. “Why would you - ?” He wheezed, trying to collect his thoughts. “How can you be so certain of that?”

Adeline raised a brow. “You mean outside of having been married to him and having sex with him on every available service before you were even born?”

Dick’s flush grew deeper as he floundered. Sometimes he forgot Slade was so much older than him, that he had a whole life - a whole family - before they even met. They didn’t talk about it much, Slade liked to keep that part of his life close to himself and Dick never felt the need to ask. He was secure in their relationship and respected the boundaries that were set. Slade would come to him - probably.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Adeline said as she led him to another area of the shop.“I know you’re curious. It’s part of the reason I asked you to meet me here. Slade doesn’t talk about his past much, does he?”

“No, not really.” Dick managed to reply, his tongue twisting awkwardly around the words. It was a whole other level talking about his lover’s past sex life with someone the man had actually been married too. That had slept with him before he was even an enhanced being. “Did you two experiment a lot?”

"Not as much as you’d think.” She replied lightly, almost regretfully. “The first time we tried anything new was right after I had Grant," Her voice wavered over the name, her eyes growing distant. She took a deep breath as if it would clear away the memories of a boy she once held in her arms. That it would wash away one of the consequences she paid for loving Slade.

“Adeline,” Dick began. He paused when she held up her hand with a sharp “don’t.” He backed up giving her a moment to collect herself. She took another deep breath, gesturing shortly for him to follow her. They continued to pick their way through the shop, Adeline throwing items into both their baskets as they went along.

A tub of vanilla flavored lube, a set of sturdy, padded cuffs, a paddle, a feather tickler, and a blue and black leather collar all found their way into Dick’s basket. It wasn’t until they came upon a line of male chastity cages when the silence was finally broken.

“This would have fit Slade,” Addie reminisced, holding up a thin cockring for Dick to see.

Dick blinked confused, the cockring Addie was holding was a lot smaller than he remembered his lover being. There was no way that it would even fit over Slade's cock even soft. "Isn't that a little on the... small side?"

Addie stopped examining the ring to look up at Dick, a smirk painted across her face. "Oh, Honey. He didn't tell you?"

“Tell me what,” Dick asked apprehensively. 

Her smirk widened, her expression near glowing. It was as if she were about to let Dick on a particularly funny joke. "Before the experiment, Slade had a little trouble being…" she paused, her face contorting as she tried to settle on the right word. _"Pleasing."_

“Are you saying he was,” Dick stopped to pinch his forefinger and thumb close together. A funny feeling fluttered in his gut. He felt his own cock trying to stir, causing him to shift his weight around restlessly. 

“He was pretty tiny,” Adeline hummed, either not noticing or ignoring Dick’s seeming discomfort, as she turned the contraption around in her hands. "The amount of times I had to fake orgasm. I swear I could barely even feel it.”

It should have been hard to picture, but Dick found himself imaging it with ease. A strangled noise escaped him as a portrait of Slade painted itself in his mind's eye. Slade’s large, proud cock shrinking down until it was near miniscule next to the man’s bulging, muscular thighs. Dick fought the urge to shake his head to try and dislodge the thought. 

Adeline tossed the ring from one hand to the other as she continued to talk. “Some days I just wanted to flip him over and take him myself, show him how it was done." She turned to look him right in the eye. “And one day I did.”

“Should you really be telling me this?” Dick nearly squeaked, shifting his weight back again. His blood was beginning to boil with need. His cock, to his eternal embarrassment, was starting to harden despite his best efforts to hold it back.

“Do you really want me to stop,” Adeline asked teasingly. She shot a quick glance down to his crotch, her eyebrows raised, impressed. “It must kill him to know you’re packing a big one in those tight jeans even without a super soldier serum.”

Dick felt his whole face light up. He wouldn’t be surprised if steaming was raising off his skin from the horror of Slade’s ex-wife seeing him get erect from talking about her ex-husband’s former size and sex life. He fumbled for something to say.

Thankfully, Adeline took pity on him. “Go take care of yourself, Grayson.”

Dick wasted no time bolting to the bathroom, trying to ignore the laughter that followed him.

When he came back Adeline was waiting for him with two full baskets at her feet. She had her phone out, looking up from the screen as he got closer. 

“I see you picked out some things.” Dick said, trying to avoid her amused look. He reached for the basket only for her to slap away his hand.

“No peeking,” Adeline replied. “We’re almost done. You can wait until you get home.”

Dick eyed the baskets, “Is there even anything left in the store you haven’t put in there?”

"There's one more thing you're going to need." She said as she turned to the wall of costumes behind her. She reached up to grab one of the packages, taking it off the rack. She turned to show him a bright, familiar costume. "The perfect outfit."

Dick smirked, his earlier mortification melting away. "Slade always did like me in the panties.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, though I do think the ending is a bit rushed. I might go back and touch it up later whenever I get around to editing.


End file.
